


Five Avengers Who Found Out

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Not-So-Avenger Phoibe [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Like a year before AOU, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the One Who Already Knew Who Lucy Was</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Avengers Who Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is about a year before AOU, becuase I'm adding a two years between Winter Soldier and AOU. Half of year one was spent looking for Bucky, another half with rehabilitating and Lucy and Luna getting to know the Avengers. The second year is set up for Hotaru to come home from boarding school, several friends to appear and be made, and to finally run head on into AOU.

1\. In Which An Earring Is Dropped  
And Has To Be Nosy

Lucy had decided to jog with the boys that morning, strides long and hard, faster than Sam but not Steve or Bucky. Leto and Asteria were quizzing her for the test that Friday in her Shakespearean class, Hecate a bit tired that day and in her bra.

She passed Sam who gave her a thumbs up, having punched Steve in the arm when he said "on your left" to Sam again with her right behind them. With an impish grin, Lucy called back, "On your left."

Steve, coming up behind her, laughed, and Sam stared after them in confusion. Lucy laughed as well, giggling erratically at her joke.

"Did you just Left Me?" He yelled after them, and their laughs confirmed his suspicions. "Ugh!"

Asteria suddenly went flying from Lucy's ear, loosened by a stray lock of hair she'd been brushing away.

 _Asteria!  _Leto cried, causing Lucy to skid to a halt. "What?" _She fell a ways back! Oh, dear!_ "Fuck! Steve!"

"Huh?" The super soldier came back, confused by her frantic nature. "What happened?"

"I lost one of my earrings." Her voice went up a pitch and Steve lost a few colors.

The two turned tail, and began looking for the star who was shouting angrily, unheard by all. She was off to the side of the walkway in the grass, just out of the sun and its blinding light. If the star had a face, it would have been pretty with an ugly scowl, framed by dark hair.

Cool, metallic fingers picked her up as Lucy was off on the other side of the park with Steve, combing the grass for the earring. She squealed in shock at the cold, calming when she realized it was Bucky

The former assassin stared at the earring in confusion, pretty sure he'd heard a sound come from it. Then he looked over at Lucy who looked ready to have a heart attack, visage absolutely devastated. It must have meant a lot to her, and considering she always wore them and had the hair clip on her, they must have been from her sister or fiancé.

Bucky headed for her, freezing when a voice made a happy sound. He looked down at the earring as clicks and hums and whistles went off in his head. It was common knowledge that Bucky sometimes regressed, forgetting where he was, but this was a new level of fucked up, and it wasn't coming from his head, that he was sure of.

"Hey, Lucy," he called, walking up to her. He held out the earring when she turned to him, eyes wide in fright. "Found your earring."

"Oh my god! Thank you, Bucky!" She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder for a mere moment of comfort before pulling back, taking the golden earring as she did. Lucy clasped it back on with practiced ease, breathing out comfortably. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem." He replied easily, watching her shoulders relax, shoulders straightening from their hunch. The earring had to have meant a great deal to her.

 **Thank you, really, Winter Soldier.** A feminine, husky voice sighed happily in his ears, causing the ex-assassin to jump and look around. **Lady Phoibe requires Leto and I to be at full ability, and we are also close friends.**

Lucy was watching him now, confused and vaguely concerned. Steve wasn't any wiser, but at her soft instance by grabbing his hand, Steve stopped moving. "What?"

"Asteria, are you talking to Bucky?"

** Yes, Lady Phoibe. I am thanking him. **

Her brow furrowed, obviously uncomfortable now. "You didn't need to. I have already done that."

"Wait, where's the voice coming from?" He demanded of her. "Who is she? You're the Phoibe woman Thor's been talking about?"

Her feet shifted, toying with her jogging sweater. **Tell him, Lady Phoibe. May as well.** "Because you're a nosy star I have to!" She snapped, fingers fidgeting a bit before sighing in defeat. "Her name is Asteria, and is my right earring. She was once a star, taken down and molded to be at my side always. My left earring is Leto, and my hair clip is known as Hecate, both also stars."

She motioned toward a bench as Sam came running up. He panted, looking between everyone. The man groaned. "You're kidding. You told him now? Why?"

"Asteria is nosy, is why," the woman gave by way of explanation. She sat, pulling her bottled water from her subspace pocket to take a drink, startling Bucky. "Bucky, you're gonna wanna sit. This'll take a while and I don't want Tony knowing yet.

It took a bit to really explain everything, with input from Steve and Sam, but Bucky was trying to understanding. He was trying to trust her, because Steve and Sam trusted her so much.

"What about your friend Luna?"

"She's from another universe, like me. She's a witch." Lucy explained. "She was a Uranian in our first life."

Bucky took a while to process everything, but in the end he trusted Lucy a little more, and got to know the oddity that was Luna.

 

2\. In Which the Spider  
Catches the Fly

Lucy hummed, swaying side to side as the music played through the apartment, starting from the living room. The words were in clear English, but she was singing in Lunarian, voice just as low and slow as the song.

She was cooking dinner, home before Luna that Tuesday, and eager to try a new recipe a girl in her Russian history class had told her about. So encased in her cooking and singing that she missed the window on her fire escape being opened, Natasha sliding on through, closing the window behind her.

Lucy turned to grab a bowl and about screamed, voice cutting off as she stared at Natasha, who's gaze had narrowed. "You are Phoibe."

It was stated, and for a moment Lucy was blank, then the word, "What," left her followed by a blink.

Natasha smiled, long and slow, the cat who caught the canary, the spider with the fly, and the hair on the back of Lucy's neck stood on end. Natasha held out a hand, eyes seizing Lucy up, making the younger woman stand straighter, own eyes looking over Natasha in an evaluating tone. Then she took the redhead's hand, shaking firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Phoibe."

"The pleasure is all mine, Natalia."

 

3\. A Little Birdy Gets Told  
Not the Other Way

Saturday was Luna and Lucy's only day off from school and work, Sunday their no school day. The two typically spent Saturday doing everything they couldn't get done in the week, like grocery shopping and laundry, while Sunday was an all work day. They always bribed coworkers into letting them take their shifts.

The two didn't need part-time jobs, but they liked to have a pastime. Luna also loved working different muggle jobs and becoming a jack-of-all-trades. Lucy found it amazingly endearing, but then again Lucy just flat out adored the witch so that was expected. The brunette herself took a job partly because it kept her from seeming suspicious.

Lucy happened to be at her job– a Starbucks– when shit hit the fan and Doom attacked. She groaned, eyes rolling as 34th was torn up right outside her job, calmly pulling off her apron as people screamed and ran for the door. Usually, Lucy would let them, knowing they could get away with some trouble, but not today. Today, she wanted no trouble.

"Everyone, calm down!" She shouted over the screams, pushing toward the front. "Stay inside! Head calmly for the back!" When no one listened, Lucy pulled on some of her strong princess upbringing, yelling, " _Now!_ "

People froze, turning to stare as the brunette who'd finally made her way to the front. She pulled out a seat, standing on it, looking over the crowd. "Go to the back, following the door marked exit, go down the alleyway, you'll be on James Park Avenue. _Get the hell out of here and behind a barricade_."

The customers scurried away, as did her coworkers. Lucy ripped off her apron, running out the door as she threw Hecate. Her advisor gown melted along her skin, cool material falling along her arms, feet pressing into the freezing floor. Hecate came down in her hand in bow form, and she sprung into the fray, pulling out two arrows and firing them off simultaneously.

"Captain!" She called upon seeing Steve, ducking and hitting one of the alien's in the face. Great, now Doom was working with aliens. Like the weird robots weren't enough.

"Phoibe," he called back, the two going back to back for a moment before splitting off, Lucy getting Sam to give her a toss skyward, Steve moving with Bucky. "Keep your eyes open! They're more–"

"I know, Captain. Calm down." She replied, rolling across a roof, shooting down three bots and an alien. She landed next to Hawkeye.

"Hellooooooo, Catherine." Lucy greeted, getting a weirded out glance from him. She sighed. "You never read _Catherine, Called Birdy_? It's a good book. A real quick read."

Flicking her wrist, she pulled the book from her subspace pocket, passing it to him. "Take a gander later."

Lucy forgot her name was written inside on the title page.

 

4\. Itsy Bitsy Spider…  
Wait, No

"Sonuvabitch!" Lucy yelped, sticking her finger in her mouth, glaring at the papers she'd been reading through. It was the final draft of her dicertatcion so she could pass and graduate with her class. Now the edge shined wetly with silver-red blood, much to her chagrin.

"I'll have to reprint now." She grumbled, standing, walking to the throw the paper away.

The librarian gave her the stink eye and she smiled back brightly as she returned to the computer to reprint the last three pages of her dicertatcion.

"Hey, can I use the computer while you look over the article?" A familiar voice asked from beside her.

Lucy spun in her seat, looking up into Peter Parker's gaze. She rose a brow at him, listening to the stars giggle like schoolgirls in her ears. She wondered how this would go.

"Sure, let me just log out of my email." She turned, setting aside her dicertatcion to move the mouse. She clicked the logout button under her gmail account, watching the selfie taken of Usagi and her go. Before she could turn, Peter said, softly, so low she almost missed the words, "You're Lady Phoibe, aren't you?"

Lucy didn't tense, her smile seen by the reflective computer screen. "I suppose in a way." She turned around, waving her dicertatcion. "And this is my dicertatcion, not an article, Peter."

"Thick like an article." He replied, switching places with her.

"So, how did you know?"

"I noticed the blood." He shrugged. "So, since you know mine, can I know your's? You're friends with the Avengers, particularly Cap'n, so I know you're trustworthy too."

She pulled up a chair, smiling at him. "Of course you can." Lucy held out a hand, their shake firm and trusting. "My name is Lucy Spellman. It would be my pleasure to work with you, Peter."

Later on, after a long walk in Central and a discussion on why she knew so much about him before they'd ever met, she patted him on the shoulder. "If you ever need help, of any kind, just come to my apartment or call me. Heck," she shrugged, "come to the Tower or just call my name. I'll come running soon as I can."

From time to time, Peter did need help, and he did ask for assistance from her or the other's she constantly called "they're good people."

 

5\. Tony be Nimble, Tony be Quick  
Tony Didn't Know How to Handle This

To say the Hulk was frightening would be a lie. Lucy actually quite liked him. When Bruce transformed for the first time, Lucy had dropped in with Luna for a visit. Luna had ooh'd, as she was wont to do when she met a 'fascinating' creature or saw something 'interestingly' new. Lucy's reaction had been less grand, blinking at the large green creature before smiling a little and waving, much to everyone but Darcy, Steve, and Luna's cringe.

"Lucy–" Bucky hedged, hands clenching, ready to attack the Hulk if he threatened the small princess. "C'mere."

Lucy flapped a hand at the Winter Soldier, shocking everyone but Luna and Steve completely. "Oh, like he'd hurt me."

She smiled bigger at Hulk. "Hello, Hulk. I'm Lucy. This is my best friend, Luna." She held out a hand to him. "I'd like to shake your hand."

He reached out, large hand patting her head. His own grin was large, all teeth, and more than a little intense. Lucy laughed, watching as Luna squeaked at also being pat. She took his large hand into her tiny ones, look open and honest.

"Hulk, if you could," she began, voice gentle, "we'd like Dr. Bruce Banner back. He was running some tests and they're very important."

The Hulk huffed, looking away in annoyance. " **Banner boring**."

Clint choked on his spit, bow loose at his side. Lucy had everything under control. "Please, Hulk? We really need those tests. It can help us."

" **Hulk help smash**."

"We don't need smashing." Her fingers traced nondescript symbols on his hand, letting her earnestness fill the room, run up his arm into Hulk. "Those reading can save a lot of lives. We need science, Hulk, not smash."

The Hulk looked terribly sad, like a petulant child. But he nodded, sitting down. " **Hulk not smash. Hulk let Bruce play now**."

"Thank you, big guy." Lucy patted his arm, kissing a knuckle as he began to shrink. Bones cracked, rough green toned skin turn pink and soft and fleshy. A drawn out moan lifted from Banner, shaking as he settled back into his body, control returning. "Hello, Dr. Banner."

Lucy moved quickly, helping up the doctor, stumbling him for a corner bed. Steve fetched him a glass of water, Bucky retrieving a few protein bars. "It's okay, just rest, Dr. Banner."

"Bruce." He rasped, taking the water gratefully. "I wish you hadn't met Hulk at all, but if he likes you I can't do anything about it."

"You are two sides of the same coin," Luna commented, passing an opened protein bar as Clint leaned against the wall nearby, watching. "You share the same body, the same emotions, it isn't a surprise you enjoy the company of the same people. You are two different people, completely, but you share common interests."

"You talk like you've experienced this before." Bruce mumbled, not noticing Luna's grin.

"Kinda, yeah." She scratched behind her ear. "A long while back, I had some problems, but I learned to accept them as apart of me."

Bruce looked up at her with wary brown eyes, wondering if the slip of a blonde was really alluding to what he thought she was. No words were said, but it was obvious his assumption was right by her slow, affirming blink. Then she looked to Lucy, "Shouldn't we return the favor, Lucy?"

"Yeah." Lucy nodded, pulling out Hecate. She didn't hear the doors hiss with the sound of hydraulic doors being opened. "Hecate!"

Luna pulled out her wand, flicking her wrist with a spin which transformed her clothing. Her full face mask was as discerning as from a distance, leotard, skirt, and cloak bright blue, shoes steel toed. Her smile could be felt under the mask as she bowed, Lucy simply smirking at his dumbstruck expression.

"Lady Phoibe and Morgana le Fay at your service."

"What? You mean you two have been in front of me this whole time?"

Both turned in sync, surprised to find Tony there, blown away by the fact he hadn't known. "What the hell, guys?"

Steve shifted in front of Lucy protectively, Bucky doing similar with Luna. Both young women rolled their eyes, pushing past their friends. Lucy gave a beautiful curtsy, legs poised perfectly as she lowered herself, rising like the moon. Luna bowed again, pulling off her feather topped hat to cover her heart with it.

"Sorry for not telling you, Stark." Lucy apologized. "You have to understand the importance of our identities, however. We don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. at all, and any agent of theirs might just tell Fury if they see us and put two and two together. We've tried to keep the revelations outside of known S.H.I.E.L.D. hotspots that way."

"Why do it here, then?"

"We met Hulk, and he liked us." Luna spoke up, flicking her hand to return to her civilian garb. "We figured it was only right to let Banner know our other side, our hero side."

"Luna…" Lucy whined, making the blonde sighed.

"Well, my hero side. Lucy refuses to admit she likes this, saying its her sister's job only." Luna patted Lucy's arm as the elder dehenshin'd. The brunette scowled. "It's a work in progress."

Tony stared at them, threw up his hands, turned and walked out. "I can't deal with this right now. I'll have Jarvis erase the feeds, and won't tell S.H.I.E.L.D."

The billionaire inventor left grumbling, shaking his head and looking utterly confused. Lucy and Luna couldn't help but grin.

 

Bonus. It's Thorsday, It's Thorsday  
Everybody Get Down on Thorsday

"Okay, so tell me this," Sam asked at an after mission party, the whole team gathered, "were you Mark Antony?"

Lucy coughed over her beer. "No!" She laughed. "No. Mark Antony was my fiancé, Draco. I was Cleopatra, actually."

Steve and Clint choked. "What?" The archer asked hoarsely. "What about your kids? Who was Cesar?"

"My kids were just kids I gave birth to. My sister, Usagi, was Cesar. She was never made aware."

"Holy shit," Tony whistled. "So you had an incestuous relationship with your sister without knowing?"

"Eh, it wasn't that bad." Lucy shrugged. "Actually, she's better at having sex as a guy than I am."

"You were also a man?" Pepper blinked, a little surprised by this. "I would have thought you be a woman in every life."

"Oh, naw. I was Robin Hood for a while. Marian was Draco. My sister was Will Scarlet." She waggled her brows, her next words getting a blush from Pepper and Steve. "I still remember how to make a lady cum in two minutes or less."

"I don't think that makes you bad at sex, Lucy." Natasha hummed, watching Clint stare in awestruck surprise at the brunette. "Who else have you been? Clint looks ready to die, sitting next to you."

"I was Abe Lincoln." She swished her beer. "A bullet to the head hurts. Even worse when you can still hear your loved ones as you're dying. Uhm," she scrunched her brow. "Joan of Arc, fire sucks. Mulan, which, yes, I did know who I was the entire time. Fuck the patriarchy."

"You changed all of China, doing that."

"I'm aware. Usagi and Draco weren't there, so I did what I could to make our lives better the next time around." Lucy finished her beer. "I did have Luna, though. She was my best friend."

"Where is Luna, anyway?" Bruce looked around, wondering where the witch had gotten off to. "She's usually here all the time."

"Luna is on a vacation in Maui. The planet, not the island." She informed everyone. "I decided she needed it and talked her into going. She'll be back in two weeks."

The elevator dinged, opening to let off Darcy, Jane, and Thor, back from their trip to Asgard.

"Hey, Thor! Come here, buddy!" Tony stood up, motioning the three over. "Lucy's got an exciting thing to tell you!"

Her silver-green eyes rolled. "He already knows I'm Phoibe."

"Ah, so you have told more than just Steven, my Lady?" The Asgardian grinned happily at this. "Glorious! Now all of the team may know!"

"But S.H.I.E.L.D. can't." Bucky added quickly. "They'll want to know everything, and she can't risk it. She has to keep hers hidden."

"To protect the Princess Serenity, her sister and future Moon Queen." Thor nodded with understanding, turning to his girlfriend. "Jane, this is the Lady Phoibe Lunaria, princess of the moon and lady of the stars. You know her as Lucy Spellman-Tsukino."

"Huh, another superhero." Darcy grinned. "How's Clint taking the new archer on the team?"

"He's fine with it. We can tag team, and I've shown him a few pointers."

"Okay, that multiple arrows in hand thing, with the crossing the arrow over the line is awesome." Clint raised a glass. "Thank you for showing me, Robin."

"Oh god, please don't start using that name actively." Lucy groaned, heading back to sit down. "Now, who's up for Cards Against Humanity?"


End file.
